Look-Alike
by 306yearsofsnow
Summary: Twin likes to turn into Magician and imitate him, which makes Magician uncomfortable…


The Magician stumbled through the door of his tent, cradling his bunny Harry in only one arm. If anyone else had done so, he would yell at them to either use both arms or just give Harry back to him, terrified that they would drop the rabbit. But The Magician knew what he was doing. He was good at this.

"Honey, I'm home," Magician said, setting Harry down on his bed. The rabbit scurried over to The Twin, The Magician's shape-shifting serpentine boyfriend, who was sitting on the other end of their bed, back turned. Twin smiled at the grey hare and stroked its soft head.

"Hello." Twin turned all the way around to face his boyfriend. "How'd your act go, babe?"

"Tiring as fuck," Magician panted. "I'm beat." He wiped sweat off his forehead, managing to wipe off some white makeup too.

Twin put an arm around his shoulder. "Well, I hope you're not TOO tired," he said. He kissed Magician's cheek gently.

"You know, I am SUPER tired. I think I'll just go to sleep…" He started to lay down when Twin abruptly pulled him back up.

"NO!" The serpentine wrapped both his arms around Magician's chest and held him tightly. "Stay awake with me!"

Magician sighed and held Twin's forearms in his hands. "L-Look, babe, it's really late, and I -"

Twin then snatched Magician's black hat off his head. "Hey!" the brown-haired Carnie barked. Twin grinned, swiping off his tall purple top hat and replacing it with the one he had just stolen. He scooped Harry up and cuddled the rabbit in his arms, lightly scratching the nape of his neck.

Twin's face began flickering, and eventually stopped - he now looked EXACTLY like his boyfriend. Makeup, hair, skin tone - everything. The Twin - who was now actually The Magician - was grinning like a madman.

"Ack! Twin, stop! You know I hate that!"

"I know you do. That's why I'm doing it," The Twin/Magician (Twingician?) said in a voice exactly like Magician's. He stood up and began prancing around just like the real Magician would. "Hi! I'm The Magician! I'm one of Lucifer's Carnies down here in The Devil's Carnival! Ha-ha-HA!"

"I do NOT laugh like that."

"You kiddin'? You laugh exactly like that!" Twingician then began singing, "You're in The Devil's Carnival! Come one, come two, come all! Bring your daughters if you've got 'em, they're a lot of fun! Bring the whole damn family 'cause my belly's never full!"

Magician tried his best to stifle his laughter. He picked up a pillow and threw it at Twingician.

"I have a boyfriend named The Twin and I love him so much! He's the sexiest, most amazing Carnie ever!" Twin gushed about himself, as Magician.

Magician chucked yet another pillow at his lover's head. "Stop that! It makes me uncomfortable."

Twingician advanced towards Magician, moving in closer and closer until they were almost kissing. "What's the matter? Don't you wanna make out with yourself?" Twingician said seductively.

Magician's blush could be seen expanding beneath his makeup. "Do I really sound like that when I talk dirty to you?" he whispered.

Twingician giggled. "See? Told ya you were sexy!" He grabbed Magician by the back of his neck and pressed his lips to the flustered Carnie's forehead.

"W-well… I don't care HOW s-sexy I may be. It's still weird when you imitate me." Magician crossed his arms over his chest and looked away from his lover, embarassed.

Twingician stood back up, smiling evilly. "We was robbed, Mr. Bunny!" Twingician said to Harry, still in his arms.

"STOP!" Magician hissed through embarassed laughter.

"If you stay awake with me, I will!"

"Okay, fine." Magician sat up straighter. Twingician changed back to simply being Twin, and plopped Magician's hat back on its rightful owner's head. "If we stay awake, what're we gonna do?" Magician asked.

Twin whipped off his red leather coat to reveal he wasn't anything underneath. Magician couldn't help himself from staring at his lover's scaly, green, perfect abdominals. "What do YOU think we're going to do?"

After they had both undressed and climbed into the bed, Magician said, "Twin?"

"What is it, babe?"

"C-could you maybe… Ah… Change back into the way you were before? Y'know… as me?" Magician stammered, blushing madly.

"Uh… Sure. Why?"

"Well… I'd like to know what it's like to have sex with myself."


End file.
